


Bloody Valentine

by StarburstNatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Yaoi, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstNatsu/pseuds/StarburstNatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd had it coming and he wouldn't have it any other way. [KidLaw Smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing... Don't let the name fool you either! Dom Sadistic Law x Submissive Masochist Kidd! Happy Valentine's Day guys~!!!

Lips locked in a deep frenzy, bedroom door flung open and two bodies walked in. Kidd broke the kiss to attempt to flick on the lights yet Law had other ideas; he spun Kidd around and slammed him up against the wall, locking lips with him again as Kidd gasped slightly. He could feel the other male's tongue slip into his mouth and taste around, the lingering taste of some sort of alcoholic beverage would've set some people off yet Law liked it. That tasted mixed with Kidd's unique flavor made the male purr.

Kidd grunted and hissed as Law pulled away and nipped his bottom lip, the other male's silvery hued eyes burned with a vicious lust that seemed to only burn within the dimly lit hotel room light even more. Kidd growled lowly as his lip started to bleed, that metallic taste dance across his buds only mixed with Law's heated kiss again. He placed his hands on Law's hips and managed to break him off of him, "What the fuck Trafalgar... Tch, bastard you bit my lip."

"So what, I'm a biter." Law warned as he wiped the bit of blood on his lips off with a finger before licking it, "And you, Eustass-ya, have an interesting taste..."

If it wasn't for the terrible lighting, Law would have realized Kidd was blushing. Law slowly sauntered back over to Kidd and caged him to the wall, the sight would have looked funny at the height difference yet Kidd felt something right with this situation. His jacket was already off in the frenzy of kisses from before and chest exposed; Law on the other hand lacked his hat and his clothes looking a little disheveled. Kidd growled lowly as Law smirked at him, breathing hitched in his throat as Law cupped his crotch. And he wasn't gentle in the slightest about it either. Law heard the pained groan Kidd hissed out, his smirk growing wider as he could feel something familiar start to take shape. Kidd let out a slight moan when Law started to grope and move his hand, "My my, looks like the beast within the cave is slowly awakening... Do you like this, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd managed to let out a growl, "Fuck you Trafalgar..."

Law just licked his lips in response, "That's the plan."

Kidd was suddenly tossed around and pushed onto the bed, actually not minding the rough handling Law was giving him. Damned be hell's new bitch if he was going to actually voice this, oh no. He'd die before that. Law climbed over to Kidd's lap and pushed him back down by his chest, teeth flashing in a sadistic yet sexy grin. Kidd propped himself up on his elbows in time to see Law strip off his shirt, creamy skin stained with black inked patterns could be seen even in the terrible lighting. Law's smirk only grew wider when he felt that pressure build and press right up against his ass, Kidd snarled at him although something obviously spoke otherwise, "Get off Trafalgar—"

"Room."

Kidd's eyes went wide as that thin blue film erupted from Law's hand, his own forced up to the headboard as Law held them in place, "Shambles."

Kidd felt something switch from his wrist bands to something heavy, his energy draining almost instantly. Law licked his lips as he made those goggles disappear, the look in Kidd's eyes made him chuckle, "Yes it's seastone cuffs, although they're not thick like the usual pair..."

Kidd shivered when Law lightly traced his fingers down his chest, "I stopped by that sex shop before meeting up with you, they custom made me these to deal with an animal like yourself... It's metal cuffs infused with a bit of crushed seastone, a bitch to make but a damn delight to use."

"You're a Devil Fruit user like me Traflagar! They should affect you as well— Ngh!" Kidd groaned as Law raked his nails down his chest, leaving red welts down his body. 

Law tsked at him in mock shame, "I wasn't done, Eustass-ya. I'm damn aware I'm a Devil Fruit user. I can't do shit with anything made from seastone, that's why I chose the cuffs infused with them."

He trailed his fingers back up and laced his fingers through that striking bright red hair, gripping it hard enough to make Kidd hiss yet not enough to cause too much pain. He tilted his head back as Law loomed over, moving it more to expose his neck while that deep husky voice filled the air, "Enough to disable your ability... Yet I'm able to move them without touching those cuffs."

He moved down and licked his neck before whispering into his ear, "I'm gonna make you ache before I ride you, Eustass Kidd-ya..."

Law moved back to kissing Kidd harshly, growling lowly like a needy animal that's been restrained for too long. Kidd moaned when Law ground his ass against that straining erection locked away inside his pants, almost by instinct bucking up into him. They kissed and groaned like savages as Law's free hand moved down to once again cup Kidd, feeling the man flinch hard before letting out a pained huff. Law started to kiss downwards, over taught muscles and faded battle scars; of course he couldn't pass of the chance to make those soft pink nipples of Kidd into hard cherry nubs. Kidd hissed and bucked his hips for more friction, a small sigh of pleasure left his lips when Law got off of him and ripped his pants down.

Law admired that hard cock pressing tightly against not so surprising red boxers, the wet spot right there where the head was made him chuckle and lean in. Kidd choked out a groan as Law kissed that aching bulge, "Stop teasing me damn it!"

Law pulled away and rubbed his hand over that spot, making Kidd moan before seeing him bite his lip in ordered to muffle it. Law chuckled lowly, "Stubborn brat..."

A hiss left Kidd as nails raked down his chest again, pressing in hard enough to draw thin rivets of blood to run down his chest. Law leaned up and licked those small trails up, the smoldering look in his eyes only made Kidd groan and his cock twitch for release from the damn— "U-Ngh!"

A happy whine of some sorts left his lips when those boxers were removed, cock springing up ready and hard from the amount of pleasure and pain he was receiving. Law smirked and got off of Kidd completely to admire his work; flustered face with an angry scowl, muscles taught from tension and strain while skin lightly bled its red tears. What made that smirk turn into a full blow grin was Kidd's cock standing in attention, red and angry with pent up need. He moaned lightly at the marvelous sight before him; the infamous Eustass "Captain" Kidd tied to the bed with his legs spread open and cock aching to blow it's load. His pants felt right in his boxers, but soon he'll get the release he needs from seeing such a sight.

"Stop staring and do something, you bastard." Kidd hissed lowly, cheeks growing a little redder yet he desperately craved those nimble hands to mark and scar him some.

Law let out a low husky growl, "Shut up and be patient for once."

He stripped himself down to only his underwear, feeling those eyes move down his skin and look at the same situation Law was in. The bastard, Kidd realized seconds later, was turned on from this humiliating act.

Law leaned down onto his knees and ran his finger across the tip, hearing Kidd let out a faint hissing sound. His fingers grazed up the underside of that cock, twitching a bit as Law let that finger run over the slit. He felt a little more precum leak out from a simple action, brining that sticky finger to his lips to lick it a little. He admired that large tool, knowing it could be a good solid 10 inches of raw power if he cared enough to measure. Kidd let out a whine and that broke Law's concentration, bringing him back down to reality as he leaned in and blew a puff of air across. What happened next ripped out a cry from Kidd's bruised lips; Law took the head into his mouth and already bob his head down a good two inches, hot cavern wrapping around so much it could take made Kidd see stars. He moaned loudly as Law began to suck him off, desperately wanting to buck his hips to get that wet cavern to take in more. Law used his free hand to stroke what he couldn't take, his other placed on Kidd's inner thigh only heightened the ginger's need to go over the damn edge. He could hear the lewd sounds from Law sucking him off, it only sent him closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure. Just when Kidd though he was going to be pushed off the edge, Law stopped and pulled away from him. Kidd made an unhappy whining sound, he was so close and Law just stopped, "A-ah... Hah, fuck why'd you stop?"

"I can't have you cum, not while the night is still young."

Kidd only groaned out unhappy once again. Law chuckled lowly and moved towards the nightstand, the rustling sounds only made Kidd curious on what he was getting until he felt the bed press in around him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Law looked over his shoulder and flashed a small jar of lube, a grin on his face as Kidd could see all the way down his back and towards his ass. Was he about to— Kidd swallowed thickly as his eyes now held a glossy look to them. Law's face was a light cherry red as his now free cock leaked a little. He bit his lip, fingers now covered in the thick lube moved down to press against his ass, "Eustass-ya... Ah yes...!"

Kidd whimpered slightly as Law pressed those slim fingers into that hot cavern, cock twitching hard with need as he watched those fingers work himself loose. In and out slowly and teasingly, body whimpering and panting loudly nearly had Kidd blowing his top. He watched those finger leave that now loose ass, hissing a bit at the cool substance going around his cock.

Kidd watched Law turn and angle his cock to press right into that hole, realizing that he was still gonna cause a little bit of pain, "W-Wait Law! Don't be so reckless—"

"I know, shut up."

Law pressed down and the head slipped inside, body slowly going down as Kidd hissed at the tight fit. Law only got half way down before rising back up again, taunting and teasing Kidd before he slammed the rest of the way. Kidd let out a shout and his back arched his back, a long string of curse words that would put a navy man to shame in seconds filled the air. Law moaned and didn't slow down in the slightest, raking his nails down that chest to leave welts and irritated red marks all across. He moaned softly while Kidd was loudly, only fueling his need as his cock ached badly, "What was that Eustass-ya?"

"God fucking damn it!" Kidd cried as he couldn't take it anymore, his body was trembling below Law's touch, "I need to cum Trafalgar!"

Law smirked, Kidd gave into his lust so easily, "And why should I let you cum?"

Kidd growled lowly, he knew exactly what Law wanted him to say, "Like hell I'm going to say that—"

Kidd hissed lowly as Law suddenly went slower, once again denying that crash course to paradise, "Say. It. And. Beg."

Kidd couldn't take it anymore, his cock was aching badly and his mind was shutting down. He swallowed his pride this one time and collapsed; Law grinned at those words sobbed into the air, 

"Ah, T-Trafalagar Law, I'm begging you... Let me cum... Please, let me cum!"

Law scraped his nails harshly down Kidd's chest, shifting to speed up fast and slam down before he climaxed himself. Kidd let out a small sob and watched his world go white, his shouts falling on deaf ears as his seed finally left out of him. Law hissed slightly as he felt all that shoot up into his ass, a pleased smile on his face at the several heavy spurts filling up his ass. Kidd collapsed back down with a groan as the last of his load emptied into Law, not caring so much that some of Law's cum landed on his body. Most of it was on him after all. Kidd wasn't sure what happened next but his world suddenly turned black, the last bit he saw was Law giving a small frown and a unhappy sigh while the pressure binding his hands disappears from muffled words.

~Bonus Ending~

Kidd woke up an ungodly several hours later, body shooting straight up from the bed as he broke into a small cold sweat. He looked around frantically before wincing slightly, "Ugh, what the fuck happened..."

He felt an arm over his stomach and looked down to his side; low and behold there slept Law, ass naked under the sheets. Kidd just stared before laying back down, Law snuggling back into him without a sound. Kidd smirked just a bit and wrapped his arm over his lover's shoulder, sneaking a quick kiss onto his forehead with rosy cheeks,

"You're an asshole, Trafalgar Law. A big, fucking, asshole..."


End file.
